Smile
by One.Guest
Summary: En ocasiones, no medir la lengua puede llevarte a su absoluta perdición. One- Shot Creepy-paste. Intentando comprobar que tan buena soy en esta categoría./ Espero les guste y me lo hagan saber en un Rw. Gracias!


**Disclaimer:** El personaje aquí utilizado no es de mi creación. Sinceramente no sé a quién le pertenezca ya que proviene de leyendas urbanas y más tarde fue explotado en los videojuegos. Así que, le otorgó su autoría a alguna mente retorcida y traumatizada en su infancia. Yo solo lo someto a mi voluntad literaria.

* * *

 ** _Smile._**

Capítulo Único.

* * *

Me sentía dar vueltas en mi colchón. Realmente no se cuanto llevaba así de inquieta mientras el sudor de mi frente humedecía notoriamente mi almohada. Sentía como apretaba mis ojos con fuerza y el como me tomaba de las sábanas con agitación.

Asi eran mis noches últimamente.

El sonido de mi despertador al cambiar la hora me despertó. Nunca le vi más agradecida.

Aunque, mi alegría duro poco cuando note que hora era.

 _3 : 15 am_.

Nuevamente la misma hora marcada de siempre cuando tengo estos sueños. Esos sueños donde alguien me persigue; entre terrenos oscuros y rodeados de ruidos rurales. La penumbrosa oscuridad siempre me absorbe y no logro ver que es lo que me intenta alcanzar. Aunque lo sospecho... Siempre aparecen tenues luces iluminando un camino entre el boscoso escenario, cuando intento seguirlo se vuelve cada vez más lejano, terroficamente lejano. Acelero mis pasos, corro hasta quedarme sin aliento y de repente...

Brinco aún acostada en la cama. Recordar esas escenas hacen que vuelva a mi toda la mórbida situación. Donde me siento yo indefensa, donde me siento acorralada sin una salida. Necesito un psicólogo urgentemente.

— No seas tonta. ¿Que le vas a decir? ¿Que le tienes miedo a ...— un ruido me interrumpe. Lo escucho lejos pero a la vez muy cerca. Veo nuevamente la hora y está no a cambiado para nada. ¿Acaso se descompuso está porquería?

Los peores 6 dólares de mi vid...

Otra vez. Es como, si algo de deslizara, se arrastrará por el suelo. Agudizó mi visión y veo que, que la puerta de mi armario se abrió.

¡Demonios!

Escondo debajo del edredón. Como si eso fuera a salvarme de lo que sea que recorrió la puerta. Que tonta me siento al deliberar lo absurdo de mi terror. Descubro mi cara, quizá sólo fue mi gato, o una rata. Aunque una rata no tiene fuerzas para mover una puert...

Siento en mi espalda un frío inquietante. Los vellos en mi brazo se erizan y un dolor en mi estómago se planta pesadamente. Mis inhalaciones se vuelen espesas y las exhalaciones intempestivas. Un temblar se apodera de mí cuerpo y un escalofrío recorre mi nuca lentamente. Como si fuera. Una.

— Caricia...— me levanto súbitamente y miro a mi alrededor mientras enciendo la luz de mi lámpara. No hay nada, sin embargo en mi hombro puedo apreciar una mancha larga en descendencia de lodo, fango. Huele muy mal.

Me pongo zapatos y salgo de mi habitación. En buena hora mis padres salieron de viaje. Tomo el móvil y marcó a Ivan. El siempre logra tranquilizar mis miedos con alguna broma estúpida. Luego de dos buzón de voz le cuelgo.

Intento llamar a a mi amiga Lili pero... Ese ruido nuevamente. Con la luz de la pantalla iluminó el suelo. Lo que se esté arrastrando vendrá a mi desde abajo. Nada.

No puedo más con la tensión. Debo salir de aquí.

Tomo un abrigo y busco las llaves del coche. Rayos, rayos, rayos... ¡¿Donde deje las llaves?!

Mientras las buscó esos ruidos se agravan más. Los puedo oír como huecos sonoros de una melodía que no quiero escuchar. Es tétrico, es vacío. Y peor; estoy sola.

Salgo a la sala de estar y todo está extrañamente oscuro. Las luces no encienden. Ya debería saber que es el cliché predilecto de una situación tan perturbante. Debo salir de aquí antes de que...

El reloj.

El reloj de la sala tiene la misma hora que el de mi mesita de noche. Es extraño e ilógico. Agito la cabeza espantando mis pensamientos negativos. Debe tener una explicación. ¿Verdad?

Nuevamente agito la cabeza. Debo buscar mi bolso. Quizá ahí están las llaves, Oh, que suerte. Mi bolso está en la mesa del recibidor. Lo tomo y busco esas tontas llaves.

Además de mi labial StickCherry, no están por ningún lado. Quizá, arriba del refrigerador. Ahí suelo dejarlas en ocasiones. ¡Hurra!

Una de todas. Aquí están. Doy media vuelta recobrando la esperanza pero algo llama mi atención. Es una nota pegada a la nevera. Es curioso ya que mamá nunca deja notas ahí. ¿Que dice? No entiendo con tan poca luz.

Enciendo nuevamente el móvil para leer y ...

— Mierda.— dejo caer la nota y salgo corriendo de ahí.

Es como una de esas pesadillas que recurren a mi últimamente. Esas donde no hay escapatoria de aquel ente monstruoso que me persigue. Entre sombras y ruidos sonoros de unas pisadas fúnebres e invisibles. Tengo mi bolso a la mano y las llaves en la otra.

Veo la puerta cada vez más cerca, más cerca. Más cerca.

Aunque la oscuridad impoluta no me permite apreciar mi entorno, puedo distiguir por esa peste de fango fresco que Él está aqui, que intenta atraparme y demostrar su terrorífica maldad.

Luces externas iluminan sombras en las paredes de la casa. En el reflejo veo como esos largos látigos se extienden buscando alcanzarme.

Latiguean en la sombra como si ahí pertenecieran. Como si del mismo abismo fangozo hubieran salido. Cierro los ojos para no ver los más. Alcanzó el pomo y huelo la libertad.

Giro el pomo de la puerta pensando que estoy a sólo centímetros de correr a refugiarme a la casa de mis vecinos. Abro la puerta y desde el interior puedo ver el coche aparcado y las calles solitarias... Él no podrá alcanzarme y arrastrarme co sigo al infierno abismal de su exilió. Sólo debo

— ¡AHHHH!...—

¡Algo sujeta mi pierna y me jala al interior!..

Pateo con fuerza y me agarró de la puerta para que aquella abrumadora oscuridad no me consuma entre sí...

* * *

 _— ¿A que juegan?.—_

 _— El nuevo Survivehorror.—_

 _— ¿Esa porquería?._

* * *

Intento tomarme de algo, algun mueble, ¡Alguna estúpida ranura en el suelo! Pero es imposible mientras ese frío agarre en mi tobillo me jala al interior de la casa.

— ¡POR DIOS! ¡DEJAME! ¡DEJAME!...— grito con desesperación mientras imploro algun amigo venga a ver que sucede. Inte to tirar cosas mientras más me jala al interior

¡Pero no hay nada a mi alcance! ¡ESTUPIDA SUERTE LA MIA!

Mi bolso aprieta contra mi abdomen y recuerdo te lo ahí mi celular. Lo saco con cuidado para.

— ¡AHHH!...— Buf.— ; ¡ESTUPIDO ADEFESIO DEL INFIERNO!.— grito mientras me retuezo del dolor. Había sentido como me levantaba en el aire y me soltaba de repente. Me duele la pierna izquierda y noto que caí sobre esta. ¡Demonios!

* * *

 _— No causa miedo que un esqueleto andante se te aparezca en medio de la oscuridad. Si acaso, lo único que asusta es su pésimo gusto para vestir_

 _— Jajaja... Es cierto.—_

 _— Pues yo lo he jugado miles de veces y sigue haciendo que me orine en los pantalones_

 _— Entonces, quizá, no deberías llevarlos._

* * *

En la completa oscuridad, suelto quejidos dolorosos mientras me arrastro nuevamente hasta la puerta de salida. Esa es mi única opción. Con el brazo me apoyo mientras que con los codo opuesto arrastro mi cuerpo y esa pierna lastimada. Me detengo al ver que la puerta, aunque yo sentí que me arrastro una eternidad, esta mas cerca de lo que supuse. Sonrió un poco.

Vuelvo a arrastrar y siento algo bajo mi pecho. Es el celular.

Lo tomo entre mis manos inquietas y...

La puerta se está cerrando. ¡Carajo!

— No... No, no, no por favor!.—

Pongo de pie e intento correr pero caigo de inmediato con un dolor punzando en mi pierna. Suelto en llanto mientras la tomo entre manos y giro agonizante sobre el suelo.

La puerta ya está cerrada.

* * *

 _— Burlate, ya quisiera ver cómo juegas tu._

 _— Tengo mejores cosas en que perder el tiempo Ivan. Pero gracias por la sugerencia._

* * *

La puerta cerro lentamente mientras los temblores se apoderaban de mi respiración. Tres veces se cayó el móvil de mis manos ante la angustia que sentía al percibir esa peste húmeda cada vez mas cerca. El terror recorrió mi medula y los escalofríos danzaron en mi cuerpo. Sentía miedo y lo único que pude hacer fue rogar por mi vida.

Las luces nuevamente iluminaban los alrededores y esas sombras grotescas latigueando la oscuridad ya no estaban.

Intente tranquilizar a mi intempestivo corazón al borde del colapso; mantener la calma y tramar una salida. El móvil. Debía llamar al vecino y pedirle viniera lo antes posible.

Encendí el móvil y desbloquee la pantalla. Una luz encandilante surgió.

— ¡AHHH!.— Junto a ese inexpresivo rostro frente al mio. Me hice hacia atrás arrastrando en retroceso aun alumbrando delante mio. Esa cosa me seguía de cerca u plantando en mi todo aquel terror que había sentido en los últimos minutos. — ¡POR FAVOR! ¡DEJAME!—

Implore clemencia pero cada vez estaba mas cerca. Sus pasos eran largos y silenciosos perdiéndose por completo en la oscuridad que nos rodeaba. Su cuerpo delgado alzándose por sobre mi posición y ese rostro de grotesca iniquidad. Como no lo sentí antes...

* * *

 _— Miedosa. En el fondo sabes que le tienes pavor. Si se te apareciera a media noche, ¿Que harías, eh?_

 _— ¿Que haría? Mmm... Buena pregunta..._

* * *

El móvil me avisa queda poca batería mientras yo sigo arrastrando mi trasero en retroceso. Quizá llegue hasta la puerta y logre abrirla de un solo tirón.

Mantengo la calma mientras el se mantiene lejano. Eso me dará una oportunidad. Pero... Choco contra algo. Que sea la puerta, Dios, que sea la puerta.

Recortó la mano por la plana superficie y llego hasta el pomo nuevamente. Gracias Dios.

Lo giro lentamente Mié tras el ente se acerca a mi. Los temblores involuntarios y el terror catatinico me consume mientras le veo extraer algo de mi cuerpo. Con la poca luz que me queda puedo ver es mi bolso. ¿Que intenta?

Se agacha a mi altura y me mira directo a los ojos. Aunque no tiene, se percibe su mirada intensa y aterradora fija sobre la mía.

Oigo que cosas caen pero no se que sea. Su rostro se acerca mas al mio mientras estira uno de sus tentáculos hasta mi cara.

Pasa su lodosa contextura por mi piel y siento el rastro frío de una caricia mortífera. El camino se guía hasta mi mirada donde pretende mostrarme algo. La luz ilumina y muestra el objeto

No... No puede ser. ¡No puede ser!

* * *

 _— Supongo sacar mi labial y pintarle una sonrisa... Jajaja!_

* * *

Recuerdo mientras extiende mi Cherrylipstick frente a mi.

La oscuridad me absorbe totalmente mientras los látigos helados se enredan en mi cuerpo.

* * *

 **Game over.**

 _You're dead._

* * *

 **N. A: Hola y gracias si han llegado hasta aquí. Este pequeño One fue hecho con una sola misión; dejar en claro mis habilidades. XD**

 **Hoy hablaba con un amigo y este me retó a comprobar que tan buena era improvisando. Me dio un personaje favorito e hice la magia. Quizá me quedo un poco flojo, o incluso tiene dedazos, pero la idea de defender mi honor aquí, fue cumplida. Ahora solo falta que el muy bobo acepte que le gustó.**

 **¿Como te quedo el ojo, eh? ¿Mas retos? ¡Adelante! ¡Sabes que no me echo para atrás!**


End file.
